The present invention relates in general to trousers, and more particularly, it relates to close-fitting jeans or slacks that are more comfortable than such garments as are readily available.
Typically, a good-fitting pair of mens jeans or slacks fits snugly across the buttocks and through the crotch, is flat across the front, and will include etiher straight or tapered legs. Unfortunately, the "better" such a garment fits while the wearer is standing, the more likely it is to bind through the crotch and become uncomfortable when he sits. The present invention overcomes this problem in a unique fashion, while still providing an attractive garment, by providing a pair of straps or welts that cross in the crotch and form (when viewed from above) a general FIG-8 pattern that connect separate front, rear and leg portions, with a diagonal front closure, generally a zipper.
Diagonally-closing trousers have been known in the past, U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,687 of Boshnack an U.S. Pat.No. 2,506,411 of Brohard being typical. More novel designs include Ficcio, U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,383, including a removable triangular gusset as a front portion, and Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 226,643, featuring a triangular fly with the flat portion at the bottom. Kalil, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,953, features overlapping triangular front panels with an integral, wrap-around belt and buckle. French Pat. No. 2,146,678 is similar to Boshnack.